Hope and Despair Reviewing
by kyuram88
Summary: Requested by LadyGlitchy. Yuni Suukoi, a SHSL Youtuber has bewn doing many things on her channel but tries a different thing to add to her sensational channel, reviewing. Join Yuni as she interviews the many faces of the Dangan Ronpa Universe. Rated K for some slight rude humor.
1. Naegi, Maizono, and Kirigiri

Hope and Despair Reviewing

Requested by LadyGlitchy

The cafe area of Hope's Peak Academy was cleared, mostly because a certain girl was planning a review of certain students for her YouTube channel. It was none other than Yuni Suukoi, a SHSL Youtuber also known by her alias as SillyYuni, she done many things on her channel like art, cosplay, video games ranging from platformer to horror, and all kinds of activities but this was one she didn't think of before and watched to try out, reviewing. Since she was a Youtuber, Yuni was always open to improve skills and updating her channel as frequently as she could and what better way than to review some students that have caught her eye the previous month. Jin Kirigiri, the principle of Hope's Peak Academy even gave Yuni access to use the cafeteria as a review station for the time being, Yuni was cery excited and setted her favorite video camera down on a stray table and waited patiently for the students to come. Fixing her mint green hair with her ribbon, the bun was normally messy and hot hard to brush in the morning, but it didn't bother Yuni one bit.

Yuni then heard the door open and she looked to see the students enter in and saw some chairs set up, all with a card that had their names written on it. As they settled down on their chairs, Yuni booted up the camera and proudly smiled. "Hey everyone! This is SillyYuni with my new aubject on SillyYuni Channel! I shall be reviewing some students of Hope's Peak Academy, known as the best school in Japan, I am excited to get down to review!" Yuni announced as she faced her video camera with a smile on her face, eyes bright, one pink eye and one green eye looking at the camera. "First with me is Makoto Naegi of SHSL Luck. So tell me how is the school so far, Naegi?" Yuni said as she held a microphone towards Naegi and he smiled. "Its been going great! I never met such nice people as these guys an everyone is so cool with everything." Naegi smiled and Yuni giggled happily.

"Well did you know that Sayaka Maizono is expecting your son?" Yuni asked which made Naegi and Maizono's eyes wider than an owl's and blushed madly. "Kidding! So what does a SHSL Luck do normally Naegi? How has it affected your goals in your life?" Yuni asked politely after Naegi's face returned to its natural coloring after the silly joke Yuni played. "Well, my luck hasn't been exactly that great lately..." Naegi spoke and Yuni shot a puzzled look. "You mean your so far a SHSL Bad Luck? Thats unfortunate." Yuni said aa she reviewed more about Naegi. "Tell me about it." Naegi replied, looking down in an upset fashion and getting a pat on the back from Maizono.

"So which activites do you attend at school Naegi?" Yuni asked and held the mic close to his face. "I attend gym and all sorts of classes such as math and literature, I am just hoping I get passing grades this year." Naegi said and smiled as Yuni giggled a bit. "You should be renamed SHSL Hope for how much you hope for those grades." Yuni giggled as she held the camera to adjust it. "In fact thats not a pretty bad idea..." Naegi said as he spaced out for a bit and Yuni smiled politely. "And thus marks an end of the interview with Makoto Naegi SHSL Luck or most likely, Hope!" Yuni smiled and waved at her camera as she turned to Maizono who looked at the camera with an eager face.

"So this, everybody is Sayaka Maizono, SHSL Pop Idol!" Yuni introduced the songstress who waved at the camera with a large smile on her face. "So Maizono, how is the kid doing?" Yuni smiled and Maizono blushed and looked at Yuni, embarrassed. "Yuni! I am not pregnant." Maizono was madly embarrassed as Yuni giggled gently and Maizono gave Yuni a playful hit on the back. "JK! JK, anyways, lets get to buisness, shall we, Maizono?" Yuni's multicolored eyes looked at the idol with fasination. "How have you met Naegi?" Yuni said with bright eyes as Maizono blushed at the sudden question.

"Well we went to junior high together and I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him and I wanted to get to know him much more better but we failed to talk to one another until now." Maizono explained and Yuni nodded her head with a fasinated glance. "Okie dok! So being a pop star at Hope's Peak, has it been doing great or bad? Tell me please." Yuni smiled as she gave the mic to Maizono. "Well it does get rather silly when there are hundreds trying to obtain an autograph, but other than that I make a killer show at the assemblies." Maizono smiled sweetly. "Interesting! So how many classes do you and Naegi share at Hope's Peak, and one thing I do need to clarify is I share none of your classes." Yuni smiled and looked at Maizono with answer-hungry eyes. "Yeah, in fact I share almost all sorts of classes with Naegi, including Gym and Math." Maizono said as she looked at Yuni who was smiling.

"And thus I shall end the Interview with Sayaka Maizono! The ever so popular, SHSL Pop Star!" Yuni giggled and looked at her camera and winked. "This next person is very important but many don't realize she is, give it up to for the principle's daughter and a SHSL Detective, Kyouko Kirigiri!" Yuni clapped as the camera zoomed in on the lavender haired girl, she was so silent throughout the whole review that Yuni nearly forgotten she was there. "So Kirigiri, how is ol' HPA?" Yuni asked and Kirigiri gave her a confused look. "Hope's Peak Academy, ya know HPA?" Yuni explained a little more sternly but quickly returned to her kind nature once Kirigiri gave a slight 'oh' at the answer. "Well its nice here, I am more than proud to be reunited with my father who I was separated from at a very young age." Kirigiri spoke in an expressionless tone, it was almost as if she was more robot than human.

"Okay! So your a detective are you? So tell me, any cases that you have solved recently?" Yuni said with curiosity glimmering in her eyes. "There was one, yes. It was against a mad person that was known as Genocider Syo, I lost them but I am sure they will come back." Kirigiri said and looked at Yuni. "I am sure many need to watch for them, mainly male teenagers, a normal target of Syo's." Kirigiri said and returned to her normal tone. "Alright! This review has been turning darker and darker everytime I am talking to Kirigiri! Lets brighten everything up!" Yuni said as she grabbed a large disco ball and hung it up, everyone was looking at her with disbelief. "What!? I did say brighten the room, didn't I?" Yuni said as she switched it on.

"That is the end of Kyouko Kirigiri's review and this reviewing session! Stay tuned for more of Silly Yuni's. Hit subscribe for more and leave likes and favorites! Oh and you can share this video with many friends and family that would give me a great start in this reviewing thing. And comment if enjoyed! See ya later at SillyYuni!" Yuni said as she clicked the camera off and all went blackened.

Stay tuned for more reviews!


	2. Togami, Fukawa, and Leon

Hope and Despair reviewing 2

"Hi~ Its Yuni Suukoi of SillyYuni on YouTube and I am interviewing somw more crazy students of Hope's Peak Academy!" Yuni smiled as she waved at the camera, her mint green hair getting a little loose from it's ribbon. "So here we have the SHSL Heir, Byakuya Togami!" Yuni clapped and cheered as the heir face palmed and looked at the happy SHSL Youtuber. "Why am I even here..." Togami muttered to himself quietly so Yuni couldn't hear him. Togami still remembered her threatening him that she will show his parents the embarrassing snapshot of the assembly where he tripped and fell and everyone saw his pink boxers with anime kittens on them. "You know, this review will do great, you know that Togami!" Yuni smiled and then pulled out her notebook.

"How to threaten Byakuya Togami: talk about showing the photo of his boxers to his parents. Should work 90% of the time." Yuni wrote in the notepad and then grabbed her microphone. "Lets get this review ready!" Yuni said as she pressed the mic close to Togami's face. "Here we have the SHSL Heir, Byakuya Togami of Togami enterprises!" Yuni introduced the heir who decided to just go with the review. "So Togami? Since being a heir and all, how has life been at Hope's Peak Academy for you?" Yuni asked and Togami grabbed the mic from her hand. "Its good, not many people who excite or preceed my expectations, but its alright. I can live with disappointment for a bit longer." Togami said in a very serious tone, not one that Yuni didn't really approve of.

"Why so serious Togami? Are you just mad because Fukawa is beside you?" When Yuni mentioned Fukawa, Togami looked to his left to see the author blushing madly and her mouth open and drooling for the heir to be hers. "One of them, yes." Togami said as he scooted to the chair on the right, a bit away from Fukawa. "Well, how much success has the enterprise made this year so far?" Yuni saw Togami smirk and looked at the Youtuber. "It made over one trillion last year and I think its doubling that." Togami said and Yuni suddenly got annoyed by how serious he was. "Alrighty! Where did I put the disco ball from last time?" Yuni found a switch and pulled it, the disco ball fell out of the ceiling and played some music.

"Yeah! This is more like it!" Yuni said as Weekender Girl by Hatsune Miku blasted out into the cafeteria. As she partied, Jin Kirigiri, the principal turned the music off, and Yuni smiled an embarrassed smile. "Yuni, be quiet with that music, Maizono is working on her new single." Jin closed the door and Yuni laughed. "Oh well, at least that brightened up the mood." Yuni smiled and looked at her camera. "Now lets end the review with Byakuya Togami! SHSL Heir!" Yuni clapped and Togami got up and left the room before a single word left anyone's mouth.

"Well! What a party pooper." Yuni puffed her cheeks out in annoyance but then decided to continue reviewing, going on to review Leon who sat quietly. "Well here is a SHSL Baseball player, Leon Kuwata!" Yuni smiled and laughed as the red haired teen looked at the camera. "Yo! Whats up?" Leon said as he decided to adjust a bit and faced Yuni. "Not too much, just gonna interview ya!" Yuni smiled and Leon laughed. "Well go on ahead! Throw all the questions you have about me!" Leon smiled and Yuni giggled gently.

"Well here is one willing to get questions. Okie dokie! So Leon, how has Hope's Peak been going for ya?" Yuni asked and handed him her extra mic since Togami sort of walked out with the other one. "Its been great. I met many athletic and nice people at this school, and also I have been attending many of the sports, mainly baseball." Leon said and looked at the camera. "Although I do want to have a music career one day but right now I am settling for baseball." Leon said, smiling. "You have a good aim too, were there times when you threw something at a window?" Yuni smiled and Leon just laughed a bit. "One time, one time I did. Not going into any details." Leon laughed.

Yuni smiled and faced her camera with a friendly wink. "And now we must go to our next review but we must thank Leon Kuwata, SHSL Baseball player for being such a great sport!" Yuni said as Leon waved at the camera. Sitting on her chair with a melancholic expression now that Togami left was none other than Touko Fukawa, sitting and writing a new novel she had buzzing around in her skull. "So let us turn towards a special SHSL Author, Touko Fukawa!" Yuni said as she handed her the mic with a smile. "Wh.. What do you want? I am sure you going to tell the world how hideous I am!" Fukawa yelled as she ran out the door, crying an screaming... "Well, I guess this ends our reviews... I'll get her to review soon." Yuni looked at the camera and smiled.

"This is the end of SillyYuni Reviews!" Yuni smiled. "Leave a like and a favorite if you want to see more!" Leon joined in and Yuni looked at him puzzled. "What? I love your videos." Leon said and laughed. "Share to anyone you like and comment what your thoughts are about this video! See ya soon and subscribe for more!" Yuni smiled and soon Leon chimed in again. "See ya soon." "Bye~!" Yuni said as the camera shut off...

Stay tuned for the rest of Yuni's silly reviews.


	3. Chihiro, Ishimaru, and Mondo

Hope and Despair Review 3

"Hello everyone on YouTube! Well, it would be happy if Google + didn't ruin said website!" Yuni said as she looked at her computer in disgust. "Please make a Hashtag Stop Google + now!" Yuni said to the camera. "But before we rage with Google +, more reviews of the students at Hope's Peak Academy!" Yuni said as she smiled happily at the ones awaiting reviews. "Here is a SHSL Tech girl, Chihiro Fujisaki!" Yuni said as Chihiro waved at the screen. "Well, at least they don't know I am a boy." Chihiro smiled as he thought to himself.

"So Chihiro, here is a mic!" Chihiro took the mic that Yuni offered him and tapped at the top of the mic and waited for the questions. "As a techy, do people often torment you, Chihiro?" Yuni asked and looked at him with large eyes. "Well, sometimes. But I met many friends who love and protect me from those people such as Mondo and Ishimaru." Chihiro looked at the two older men, who were settled down and looked at Chihiro with a smile. "That is cool! So, what did you make thats perfecto for a cool gal like you!" Yuni smiled, blowing away a bit of her mint colored hair from her face. "Well I made an A.I named Alter Ego. He is a computer software character that is a lot like a Cleverbot character but has a human rating of 100%! And the cool thing is, Alter Ego is always willing to learn." Chihiro smiled happily and looked down at his computer with glee.

"Oooo! Alter Ego must attend reviews someday." Yuni said with a giddy fangirl look in her eyes. The thought of reviewing a human-like software made her eyes widen with excitement. "So has Google + slowwd you down recently?" Yuni asked, the computer still buffered from getting that Google + ad. "Yes. Very sadly actually." Chihiro giggled softly and looked at Yuni hitting her computer again for it to work properly. "Cause Google + is the spawn of evil!" Yuni screamed as she hit the computer again and thus the computer soon shut down imediately. "Did it work?" Mondo said looking at the shut off computer.

"It looks like it." Chihiro said as he walked over to see the computer blew up on the table, not a large blast, but one that was big enough to cover them in smoke from the computer's remains. "What is going on here?" All four turned shakily to see principal Jin Kirigiri shaking his head sadly. "Come on, my daughter was telling me her latest detective works. Please be quiet Yuni and what the heck happened to the table!?" Mr. Kirigiri looked like his eyes would fall out of his sockets and soon he looked at Yuni with a shocked look. "Google + is messing with you too?" Jin said as Yuni nodded. "I CURSE YOU GOOGLE +!" Jin Kirigiri yelled as he ran out the door.

"Well that was... Unexpected..." Yuni said as she brushed herself off, the boys doing the same except Mondo who was used to getting smoke on him from working on his motorcycle when it broke down. "So anyway, Chihiro Fujisaki! SHSL Techy!" Yuni said as Chihiro waved at the camera and it went to Ishimaru. "Here is our next review to SHSL Hall Monitor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru!" Yuni said as she held her mic towards Ishimaru. "If this whole thing is going on the internet, I will show the world the meaning of a hall monitor!" Ishimaru said, the reason was he was offended by the Hall Monitor episode from Spongebob that Yuni showed him just a week ago. "So Ishimaru, how is it like being Hall Monitor?" Yuni asked as he swiped the mic from her hands.

"I am always patrolling the halls! Day and night, week after week, year after year, and I get a lot of work from making sure no one is goofing off in the hall!" Ishimaru declared, Yuni giggled when he said 'In the Hall' referencing the spongebob episode. "So what do you think Spongebob would do if he was here?" Yuni jokes which made Ishimaru's face burn with hatred. "I will make sure that sponge will not see the light of day! He is a mockery of all the Hall Monitors alike!" Ishimaru said as he ran out the door, dropping the mic while the doors slammed. "Well, I guess we have to say thanks to Ishimaru later." Yuni said as she looked at Mondo, laughing after Ishimaru's temper at the Spongebob joke. "So now we go to Mondo Owada! Our SHSL Biker." Yuni winked at the camera and handed the mic to Mondo who happily grabbed it out of Yuni's hands.

"Sup! I hope this review is good." Mondo said as he looked at Yuni, ready for her questions. "So, being a biker, how does it affect your school life?" Yuni asked and Mondo looked at her. "Sometimes it gets very boring cause of the classes I have, I don't mind Gym class, but seriously." Mondo said as Chihiro looked up at Mondo with interested eyes. "I do like the buddies I made here. Like Ishimaru and Chihiro here." Mondo said and looked at Yuni. "So that seems cool." Yuni said with interest gleaming in her eyes. "So looks like you both are free to go now. Lets conclude our reviewing! This is SillyYuni signing off for next time!" Yuni said as the camera was shut off.

Stay tuned for more.


End file.
